


My Shirt/Your Shirt

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [17]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: “You’re a tease, wearing my shirt.” Bonnie and Enzo are in Paris, and it's a good thing Bonnie bought him more shirts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "After seeing you reblog that BE scene I just can't help but think about how Bonnie slept in Enzo's t shirts and how Enzo probably ripped them off her bc she's completely irresistible and sexy in them"

The flight to Paris is miserable - for Enzo, not her, because in his 100-plus-year existence he has never been in a commercial airplane.

When they finally land, his hand crushing hers, Bonnie laughs. For him, not at him, of course. “I can’t believe you’ve never flown before.”

He doesn’t let go of her hand all the way out of the airport, through customs and into a car. “We were in the middle of the second world war when I was locked up.” Enzo pulls her closer in the backseat of the cab, after Bonnie hands over the directions to their hotel.

Bonnie kisses his chest with a sad smile. “I always forget. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, love. I forget too when I’m with you.”

It’s late and Bonnie is a little sleepy, but she’s also restless - and with Enzo continuing to stroke her arm, leaving goosebumps along her skin - she shifts in his lap. He lets out a groan and Bonnie suddenly grins when she realizes why.

“Aren’t you supposed to be all shaken up after flying?” She purposefully moves closer to him, intertwining her fingers with his free hand.

Enzo kisses her hair before dipping lower to her ear. “I’m tense. I have tension. Know of any way I can relieve that?”

Turning her neck to look at him, she grins wider. “No idea.” She lightly taps the bulge in his jeans, kissing him softly. “If you figure it out, let me know,” she whispers into his lips. He grins.

“You’ll be the first.”

They finally arrive at the hotel in the early hours of the morning. Bonnie feels weird - likely the jetlag - but once they’ve dumped their things in the room, she wants to just collapse on the bed.

Enzo escapes into the bathroom for a minute - blood bags tucked under his arm - and Bonnie rolls her eyes. Stretching, she picks up one of Enzo’s t-shirts packed in her bag and changes into it after shedding her jeans.

Crawling into the bed, she arranges the pillows - three for her, two for him - and almost falls asleep waiting, curled up over the blanket. She slips back to awareness when Enzo sneaks into bed with her, his hand traveling up her legs, over her thighs, before resting on her lower back.

“You’re trying to kill me again, aren’t you?” he says, kissing her shoulders when he pulls down her shirt from the top. “You’re a tease, wearing my shirt.”

Bonnie smiles despite herself. “No, you just fed.” She opens her eyes to find him staring at her, eyes black and hand kneading her ass. “And your shirts are comfy.”

He kisses the corner of her mouth. “You know what’s even more comfortable?” He tugs at the front of the shirt as his mouth dips along her collarbone. “Wearing nothing.” The fabric rips a little and Bonnie giggles.

“You’re going to run out of shirts if you keep this up.” He’s on top of her now, his knee pushing her legs apart, his hand under her shirt and along her ribcage. Her foot runs up his thigh. When he kisses her neck again, his fingers rising higher to her breasts, she squirms and lets out a moan.

“Well it’s a good thing you bought me some more,” he whispers, into her ear, and Bonnie feels herself letting go under his touch.

Then he rips off her shirt. It’s suddenly cold, but also very hot - Bonnie grabs his neck, pulling his mouth to hers, and uses the leverage of her legs to flip them over. Sitting on his thighs, Bonnie runs her hands under his shirt, over the muscles of his chest. 

Enzo smirks. “Told you it’s more comfortable.” 

Bonnie narrows her eyes and kisses him, determined to keep that smirk off his face. 


End file.
